


A Pet for Pewter

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gets a pet, Lily is pissed, Pewter Redfox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Pewter, Gajeel and Levy's seven year old daughter has been begging for a dog for years, they finally cave, but Lily isn't happy about it one bit.





	A Pet for Pewter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail.
> 
> Pewter is my own original character.
> 
> Quick short about the Redfox's youngest daughter, enjoy.

“No way” Lily crossed his arms over his chest. “Awe come on Lil, Pewter has been begging for years” “No way Levy, I’m not living here with one of those beasts!” Gajeel walked in the door right at that moment. “Finally, Gajeel would you please tell your wife there is no way in hell we are getting a dog” Lily perched himself on the dragon slayer’s shoulder. “Well about that Lily” Lily looked horrified at Gajeel. “This is the worst betrayal!” Lily flew out of the front door, slamming it behind him. 

“I don’t know Lev, I ain’t ever seen him this upset, maybe we shouldn’t” Gajeel sat down at the table across from his wife. “We already told her she could pick one out at the shelter Gajeel, you want to break her little heart?” Gajeel sighed, why he thought a dog would be a good idea he would never know, oh yeah she brought it up after a particular steamy night. “Fine but never ask me for anything after sex ever again, and it stays outside” “Deal”

The next day they took a happy seven year old Pewter to the animal shelter. “Alright honey we’re only looking at puppies, no big dogs ok?” Pewter looked over at her mother. “But what if a dog calls to me?” Gajeel placed his hand on her head, “No baby, it has to be a puppy so it can learn to like Lily, or no dog at all. Lily doesn’t like dogs so this might change his mind ok?” She nodded, understanding that it needed to be as young as possible so that it grew up with Lily. 

“Ok you’re all set, right this way young lady, is this your first pet” The woman behind the counter lead Pewter through the heavy metal doors to the kennels. “Yes, I’ve been asking for years, Mommy and Daddy said when my brothers were old enough they would get me a dog, they turned five last week” The woman smiled. “Here are the puppies, if there is one you would like to play with let me know and I’ll take it out for you”

Pewter wandered along the steel cages looking it at each puppy they had, none of them called to her. She was starting to feel down looking at them until she got to the last cage. “Ma’am, I want this one” The lady walked up to the cage. “Are you sure? Do you want to take him out first and meet him?” Pewter shook her head, “Nope he’s the one I can feel it” The woman nodded and took the girl back to front. 

“Did you find one you liked?” Levy kneeled down in front of her daughter. “Yep, and I think Lily will love him” She said excitedly. “Alright then, if yer sure squirt” She smiled up at her father. “Here’s all the paperwork once it’s all filled out I’ll go back there and bring him out” Her parents filled out all the paperwork, sitting down to wait on the woman to bring the puppy out to the lobby.

“Mercury!” Pewter jumped up and down when the woman came back through the doors holding the small puppy. “Oh my Mavis!” Levy looked over at Gajeel. “Lily isn’t going to believe this shit” He patted his daughter on the head. “great work kiddo”

They took Mercury home. “I’ll go see if Lily is inside before you bring him in.” Gajeel walked in, finding Lily pouting in his room. “Lil come downstairs, Pewter has someone for you to meet.” Lily looked angrily at his friend. “No” “Alright but yer gonna break her heart, she picked him out because she thought of you” Gajeel headed downstairs. “Sorry baby…” “Wait I’m coming, it just better not jump on me!”

Lily came down after Gajeel, and stood in shock at the end of the stairs. “Holy shit he looks just like me” “Lily! Language!” Levy scolded. Lily walked over to where Pewter stood, holding a small black puppy. He had white on his face framing his muzzle and a fresh pink scar over his right eye. “I thought you would like him” Pewter looked down at the cat. “His name is Mercury” Lily lifted his paw for the puppy to sniff. Pewter sat him down on the floor and his tail was wagging so fast his bum was going sideways. “I love him already” Lily smiled up at the small child.


End file.
